Everlasting Inferno
by peachblossom0225
Summary: In a time of peace and love, an angel of the highest order, Sasuke Uchiha, finds out a dark secret of the society he lives in. His actions have consequences, a war begins, and he is cast out of Heaven. His life from then on was one of darkness. Where was his light? Angel AU. Mainly SasuSaku, including NaruHina and NejTen. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : In a time of peace and love, an angel of the highest order, Sasuke Uchiha, finds out a dark secret of the society he lives in. His actions have consequences, a war begins, and he is cast out of Heaven. His life from then on was one of darkness. Where was his light? Angel AU. Mainly SasuSaku, including NaruHina and NejTen. Rated M.

•••••••••••

 _Falling_

 _Down_

 _Down_

 _Down._

 _His world from that day on was nothing but a slow burning inferno, and there was no way to escape. His only salvation was_ her _, and she was nowhere to be found._

 _ **Part One:**_

 _-CHILDHOOD_

Sasuke Uchiha was a boy of simple things. He enjoyed lounging in the grass, listening to the lull of the babbling stream. He also enjoyed being alone. His family, the only Thrones in all of Heaven,known for their raven locks and stoic nature, revered the quietness of solitude. Those two things the young Uchiha angel enjoyed were extremely difficult to do, when one was discovered in their attempt at hiding away. Most times it was his boisterous companion, Naruto. Naruto seemed to carry light within his smile. It was common of the Cherubim angels to glow, for they protected the Tree of Life, and the light of that tree was sure to affect those closest. Most were witty and sharp, but alas, that was not the case for the Cherubim boy who became one of Sasuke's closest friends. On other occasions, it was the annoying girl of their ragtag group of kids, Team 7, who decided to bother him, whether it was to ask if he wanted to take a walk with her, or to bother him while they waited for their next training session. Sakura came from the Second Sphere of angels, a group called the Virtues. She was the exact opposite of the ideals and poise most Virtues followed. She was not strong, illuminating, or divine. She did not cause miracles, and she did not bring peace and grace with her. She was weak, talkative, clumsy, and most of all, annoyingly focused on her appearance. The Virtues did not produce any distinct and powerful clans, they were angels with moderate power, and in some rare cases, the lead Virtue, Tsunade, who was also a Seraphim, would grant a Virtue with her even more alluring and otherworldly powers of healing, regeneration, and extreme strength and control of power. Sakura would never be one of those exceptional angels. She was kind, for the most part, though, Sasuke thought to himself.

On the occasions when he was bothered, he suffered their intrusions with little to no emotion.

Most days, they were forced to wait minutes, sometimes even hours past their meeting time for their Sensei, Kakashi. He was a lazy, smart ass instructor. Although, he was one of the most powerful angels in all of they didn't _always_ try to get on his bad side. That didn't mean, though, that the three didn't often play pranks on their beloved, pervy, Sensei. Kakashi was an angel from the Third Sphere, a principalities angel. Most importantly, though, he was one of _the_ Seven Archangels. The Archangels were a group of angels who were the first rank in power, they were the highest order of protectors, and they stood beside the throne of God. They were protectors of nations and men, avenging and serving divine justice. Kakashi taught the young rookies of Team 7 all they needed to know from comradery to ferocious battle skill, for they and their other classmates were to be the next protectors of Heaven.

Luckily, though, Kakashi was usually able to make it within a half hour of their meeting time, but that's only if Sasuke manages to sneak into Kakashi's home and change all his clocks. On the unlucky days, like today, they had to wait just a few hours longer than normal.

"Oi Sakura, Sasuke-teme, if Kakashi-sensei isn't here in five more minutes, we're leaving to get ramen, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Dobe, we're not leaving, he'll show." droned Sasuke.

"Quite honestly, we should go and look for him, perhaps he's simply forgotten we planned on training togeth-" mused Sakura as Sasuke started talking. She stopped abruptly, noticing that Sasuke was saying they should stay and wait.

"Sasuke-kun is right, Naruto" she quickly intoned, "we should stay put."

"Hn, all you do is agree." Sasuke breathed quietly to himself.

As soon as the Uchiha boy stopped talking, said Sensei decided to appear in a puff of smoke, leaning against a tree, reading his god awful porn book. "Yo, sorry I'm late. Well, I'm not really sorry, you see, Guy was attempting to save a cat from a tree and he himself got stuck so naturally, I had to stop and watch his stupid ass fall from the branches. He acts like he doesn't know how to focus chakra... Speaking of focusing chakra, that's what we're working on today. In battle, you will not always be able to fly out of a situation, so you'll need to work on new ways to evade and enhance your fighting skills. You have five minutes to meet me at the Valley of The End, there is a lovely waterfall on which we can work upon."

With that, the aloof sensei disappeared in a similar manner as he arrived, leaning against a tree, reading his lewd excuse of a book. Two of the three rookies groaned in unison, the third scoffed at his two lazy excuses of teammates. _How can they sit here and try to become protectors of Heaven when they don't even want to learn, for God's sake?!_ Sasuke fumed.

"Dobe, how are you going to sit here and say you're stronger than me if you aren't even willing to do this training. You really are dead last." Sasuke taunted. "

OI TEME YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD I AM STRONGER THAN YOU AND I'LL PROVE IT DATTEBAYOOOOOO!"

—-

The team of young angels, along with their Sensei were sent on missions of peace to other worlds, disputing political disagreements amongst other, lesser Gods and assisting their followers. Usually though, they were sent down to Earth to assist in mankind's growth as forming societies, help with their relations to one another, try to perform miracles, and ultimately, protect each other. Although, in Sasuke's opinion, it was usually him protecting Sakura because Naruto got them into extremely stupid situations. He begrudgingly learned the power of teamwork, and learned how he could become more powerful and successful in his endeavors if he worked with others. During these long trips to the world in which humans resided, Sasuke scarcely found time to himself. He became irritable on some instances, afterall, one can only take so much of two, very loud and annoying teammates, and one, extremely pervy sensei.

Sasuke was sitting quietly next to a dim fire, the team decided to spend the night in a shrine dedicated to his family, the Uchiha, and their greatness. He was lost in thought of the last interaction he had with his older brother, Itachi. _What did Itachi mean when he said it wasn't safe to speak on their property? All I asked was if he wanted to train when I got back from this mission._ Suddenly, his wandering was interrupted by a small, unsure voice.

"So, Sasuke, I was thinking, when we get back, would you be able to show me that new taijutsu sequence you were lear-"

 _What an annoying girl!_ Sasuke thought bitterly. _The one damn time I am able to have some peace and quiet on this trip_ _ **she**_ _has to show up._

"...and then maybe we can go to that really cool pond that Ino found with the rest of our classmates...? Naruto and Hinata already said yes."

"Sakura, shut up. I do not want to show you. I don't want to spend time with you unless I have to. You don't want to learn, you just want to flirt. Talk to me when you're serious about being a protector of heaven. I don't have time for trips to some pond that serves no purpose other than inane entertainment. Sasuke snapped coldly.

"Oh..okay, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said shakily, while holding back a sob.

Sakura left quietly, running away and far up a tree with ease, afterall, she ended up having the best chakra control of the threesome. _Good riddance,_ Sasuke thought, _I really can't afford such nuances. Father expects me to become as strong as Itachi, and if everyone around me does nothing but frolic, I'll never exceed Itachi. I'll never be important to Father. Itachi will never recognize me as his equal._ Sasuke pondered and marinated in his irritation and self-loathing until he heard a bored voice deadpan his way.

"You know, Sasuke, you should maybe, just slightly sugarcoat things for her. You know how emotional she can get...and quite honestly, I think she sounded earnest in her want to learn the sequence from you. Now, now, before you say anything, I know she isn't the most skilled in anything, really, but that doesn't mean you should let your teammate stay at their level of current mediocre-ness. She came to you because you are are a prodigy."

"Kakashi, I don't need a guilt trip from you. It is your job as our " _Sensei_ " to teach, and if she isn't accelling, not only is it her fault, but it is also yours. Maybe you're not as great as they say you are…?" Sasuke jokes, albeit very mildly and in a condescending manner.

"Sasuke, I suggest you shut the fuck up, because I can leave you here right now and make you find your own way to the stairway, if thats what you'd like?" Kakashi replied, with a short chuckle and a glint in his singular, steel grey eye.

Sasuke shuts up. _Damn_ , he thinks, _maybe I should go see if Sakura is okay_ …

—-

And so, the rookie protectors grow, Sasuke learns to care more, Sakura learns to care less, to work harder for herself, and Naruto learns when he should keep his mouth shut. The Uchiha's companionship with Team Seven, as well as his other classmates, grows, even if it's just a little bit, and slowly but surely, he becomes almost as powerful as his beloved older brother. That is all he's ever wanted.

—

 **AN:** Hello! My name is Paige, but I like to go by Peach. I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, and I was never really fantastic at creative writing. I'm not sure where this is exactly going, but i have a rough draft and I'm just working out the details as I go. There will be flashbacks, there will be more in depth characterization, there will be more inner monologue with more points of view, and there will be more detailed descriptions. I just needed to get a good basis for the background and plot line, which will further be discovered in Part One. There are some things I'd like to clear up right away though. I really am trying to keep characters in canon characterization, but with all the AU elements. Currently, the gang is around 12, which is like, mega babies in angel years. They won't reach adulthood until they're at least 100 years old (in human years). When it comes to religion, I am trying to portray a world in which there are multiple religions and gods, and one overseeing God, which the angels are directly affiliated with. The overseeing God, Hashirama, will be explained more as the story goes on. I myself, am not very religious, but I have always thought of angels and their role in religion to be very interesting, and this is my take on this This is mainly a Sasusaku/Team 7 fic with some other character interaction. Please please pleeeease leave your comments, questions, and any criticisms you have for me! Much love! -Peach


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

\- ANGSTY ANGELS

 _Focus, Sakura, focus! Damn._ The pink haired Virtue huffed as she went through a new taijutsu sequence she was honing in on.

"Ugh, I am never going to get this! TENTEN WHY'D YOU LEAAVEE" She shouted irritatedly. Wiping the sweat from her pale, freckled brow, she slumped to the glens grassy ground. It was a sunny summery sort of day, and the boys were all on a mission to Earth, (Something about interfering in a battle that was about to break out between two human civilizations. They thought she was a liability to their success). So when she awoke on the day of the mission, Sakura decided to train. She decided she wasn't going to be a liability any longer. _Those fools! Just because I'm not as strong as them doesn't mean I am such a liability that I had to be left behind. This is the last time. I'm done being worthless in their eyes_ , she thought to herself with heated determination. With those words, the small, ungraceful angel sat up and took off towards a rocky precipice where her training grounds resides. _I. Am. Not. Weak._ Focusing her chakra to her feet, the girl of 17 flings herself from the edge, launching far into the buoyant clouds above. Unleashing her slender, ivory wings, she makes an almost graceful aerial flip. Sakura starts plummeting back down to the training ground, tucking her wings in as she goes. _I will become great. I am no longer the girl who hides behind the back of a man._ With a war cry, the cherry blossom angel speeds herself up by kicking the air with chakra powered through her feet. With quick relocation of her chakra to her fist, the angel pushes toward the ground. In seconds Sakura knows she will land upon the springy grass. "I AM NOT WEAK!" she yells, and with her small, dainty fist, the once picturesque, serene field becomes nothing but a mess of dirt and upturned trees and flowers.

* * *

"My,my, my!" A smooth feminine voice sang amusedly. "That was quite the show, Sakura."

The pinkette spun around quickly in her self-made crater, facing the voice who called her name.

"T-Tsunade-sama! Good afternoon." she said, with embarrassment.

"Where did you learn such a technique? You have not sought out my aid in becoming a better protector, how did you learn of my chakra manipulation practices?"

"Uhhh…" Sakura stammered, "Well, you see, I have always admired you, and well I have always been amazed on how strong you are, so naturally I watched you whenever you would train with Jiraiya-san, and can I just say, he's a bigger perv than Kakashi-sensei! Anyway, well, I simply put two and two together. I mean, your medical healing chakra is used by manipulating chakra from your hands to someone else, and I learned the same can be applied while trying to focus chakra for other purposes, like defence and striking…" she trailed off.

"Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade snapped, "I believe you to have talent. Like you expressed, you are not weak, and I believe you have the determination and intelligence of someone who could be great. I am not promising you will become powerful like myself and the other Seraphim, but I can help you become your best you. From this moment on, you will be my apprentice. You're expected to be here tomorrow, 6am sharp." With a smirk and a wink, the great Tsunade of The Virtues, one of the top Seraphim, unleashed her deep honey colored wings, that appeared to be dipped in crimson, and flew away into the skies above.

And with that, the ungraceful, frazzled girl slumped down into the now upturned grass once again. She giggled to herself, unabashedly and full of excitement. From a distance, her aristocratic and stoic teammate perched in a tree, he had been watching the events that just transpired. He gasped as Sakura launched herself from the cliffs edge, although he knew she had wings to catch the wind. He stared transfixed as she spun gracefully through the air and plummeted with heart dropping speed towards the grassy plain. He stood in amazement as she created such astounding damage with her feminine hand, and he had to agree, she was not weak. When Tsunade of The Virtues declared that Sakura would become her apprentice, he could not have been more proud and in awe of his annoying little teammate.

 _(a few days later)_

As Sasuke walked home from his meditation, on a calm, blissful evening, he found himself wondering what his team of friends was up to that night. Was Naruto eating ramen again? Was Sakura with Tsunade, learning how to enhance her skills even more? He pictured the pink haired angel flipping so elegantly through the air, as if she had done it a million times. _Sakura... when did you change? How could Naruto and I not see that you have become so different from the girl we first met? When did you start caring about your power as a Virtue and as a protector of Heaven?_ He walked along the edge of the paths, eyes closed and simply using his other senses to guide his way, lost in his confusing thoughts.

"Sasuke-kuuunn! Wait for me!" he heard from behind

"Tch, what do you want, Sakura? I have somewhere to be." Sasuke asked, whilst pretending the owner of that soft voice wasn't just the topic of his inner monologue.

"I was just wondering how your mission a few days ago went? I haven't seen you or Naruto since you all left."

"Hn, It was fine. We were able to interfere before there were any mass casualties, although, there were a few men who decided they could defeat us, and also defeat their enemy." he snorted. "They didn't last long, but Kakashi said not to harm them too much. It was actually kind of amazing, we never really get to apply our battle skills while on a mission..." strangely and near frighteningly, he found himself almost unable to stop telling Sakura of their mission.

"Hmph, well, I'm glad you had such a nice time. While you were away, I had a run in with Tsunade-shishou-"

"Sasuke, little brother, I think it's time you take your leave from your friend. Father and Mother have an important meeting to attend and they'd like you to be home when they leave." a deep, smothering voice interrupted Sakura's floaty tone.

"Itachi-san!" she gasped, lowering her eyes, "Good evening! I apologize for keeping Sasuke away when he has family duties to attend to, I will take my leave."

"Sakura, I'm prou-" before Sasuke could finish his sentiment, the Virtue girl bowed, then flashed away in a swirl of deep green mist, much like the color of her eyes, and a cherry blossom sent, one which often follows along with the pinkette.

"Itachi! I was well on my way home. She simply asked how the last team mission went, it would have been rude of me to ignore her. She is my teammate." Sasuke bit out.

"Now, now, little brother. I know you wanted to spend time with your little girlfriend, but there is important matters Father would like to discuss with you before he and Mother embark on their meeting to Madaras household."

"First, she is *not my girlfriend. Second, do you know what it is about?"

Itachi becons Sasuke over with a slight, sad smile. "You'll learn soon enough, *Sasuke-kun" and with that, the elder Uchiha brother lightly taps Sasuke upon his forehead, and turns to walk home. _What is that all about? What will I learn? Can't he just tell me for crying out loud?!_ From then on out, they walked in silence. One, pouting because he was kept in the dark, unknowing of how lucky he was, and the other trying to numb his mind to the tragic truths he knew. When the pair arrived at the Uchiha compound, where all of the Throne angels reside, Sasuke finds his demanding Father in the entryway.

"Sasuke, what do you know of the humans and their purpose?"

"Father, what do you mean? They are simply living in peace as God's creations."

"FUGAKU! In here, NOW!" yelled a voice from the kitchen. "I thought we agreed we were going to discuss this matter once we returned!" Chided Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. Fugaku promptly left the boys and walked towards his wife's formidable distaste.

"Now, dear, Sasuke deserves to know!" Fugaku tried miserably to whisper.

"He is too young! He has not yet met the hundred years required to become a participating member of Heavens ranks! He should not have to carry the burden of…" her voice died out as the doors to their cozy little kitchen slid closed . Sasuke looked to his older brother in confusion, only to find Itachi had disappeared from their home. _What in God's name is going on?_ The boy fumed quietly to himself, shuffling loudly out of the room. _Whatever it is, I don't want to be kept in the dark any longer._

The meeting which his parents attended came to pass. His father never brought up what he was going to tell his son, and his loving mother pretended the events that day never occured. So he never asked.

Naruto woke with a start. _What was that god awful noise?! Can't a guy get any sleep around here?!"_

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"NAARUTO! You better be awake!" yelled a teasing, feminine voice. The boy groned as he rolled out of bed "Sakura-chan, you must be early! We aren't going to the lake until this afternoon!", he said disbelievingly, as he opened the door.

"You idiot, it's already the afternoon! Come on, get dressed! We have our monthly picnic by the lake, and this time I didn't forget the wine!" Sakura giggled. The two lively members of Team Seven walked slowly to their favorite spot on the lake, taking their time, joking, and smelling the flowers along their way. Heaven was a beautiful place, with lavish lakes, bubbling streams, powerful rivers, hills, dense forests, beautiful plains, and even some deserts. Heavens beauty never seemed to end, the Seven Heavens, as most angels called the group of floating land that made up the paradise in the sky. It was easy to get lost in the serenity of each and every ray of godly light that was cast upon their home.

"It's so peaceful here, I never want to leave" the pinkette sighed contently.

"Yeah…it's pretty peaceful here…"

"Nar, you okay? Whatcha thinking about? Hinata-chan?", she winked. You know, you should ask her out already! She's entranced by your daftness" Sakura teased, flicking him on the side of his head.

"Sakura," Naruto stared at her with disquieted, deep blue eyes. "What if I told you that things weren't as peaceful as they seemed…?"

"What do you mean Naruto?" The teasing tone gone from her voice, her emerald green eyes reflecting the anxiousness in her male companions.

"Well, recently, the tree has been emiting these, these vibes. I am troubled by them, I feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know what they mean, but, it's strange... I feel almost more powerful, if that makes sense? Like... there is a part of me that can't wait for this dark event to happen." He whispered.

He looked up as he felt a delicate hand being placed on his shoulder. "Naruto, no matter what, I believe there is a solution to the reason for the Tree of Life to be acting erratically, and I know Sasuke-kun and I will help you understand what these foreboding feelings mean." With that, the two angels fell into a contemplative silence, watching the light slowly fade from their endless skies. They didn't know just how true Naruto's feelings and intuition from the tree would come be. Indeed, something dark was happening.

AN: Hello once again! Peach here! Thank you for the reviews for chapter one! When I checked the story this morning, I was beyond ecstatic to see four reviews in under 24 hours. I feel like that's pretty dang awesome for my first chapter of my first fic! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart3 This story is going to be broken up into parts. We are currently on Part One, chapter two (tbh this ch could have been waaaay longer, but for flow purposes I decided to break it up a bit more). I am not entirely sure how many chapters each part will have, and in all, I am not sure how many parts this story will have (most likely 3 or 4). The first part is going to be a sort of prelude to future parts, where there will be more sasusaku + other ship interactions. The first part isn't meant to be super duper long, but I want you all to have a good understanding of the basic plot and background information, that will relate to part two. I will try my best to update frequently, but I do work full time, and I am also a part-time student. I currently have no Beta/ anyone in general to read over my writings, so I'm sorry if there are plot holes and grammar errors. It also takes a lot to not only write, but also outline and review each chapter. I really am trying to get some chapters out fast (bc I absolutely love binge reading a fic, and I'm sure you're all excited and interested to see how this all unfolds ^_^). Please let me know if anything needs clarification! Once again, please leave your comments, questions, and critiques. Much love!

-Peach


End file.
